Fate and Destiny
by Odd Dreamer
Summary: What If... the future was malleable?  What If... things went down a darker path?  What If... Heroes die?  Something wicked threatens us all, even the threads of fate and destiny.  The question is, What If... it's not worth saving?
1. Death

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any character of such series, as it is all owned by Dreamworks and Paramount Pictures. Please watch the movies and television show to watch the original product, particularly the movies as they are very good.

I bring to you a story of a different path. If you haven't seen Kung Fu Panda 2, I request that you do so before reading this story. Thank you for your time, and please, any feedback would be welcome. I hope you enjoy this first step.

-The Odd Dreamer

Fate and Destiny

I was first behind the crates, and I was quickly followed by Monkey, Viper, and Crane. They swiftly move beside me as we hid behind some crates. We peer ever so delicately overhead. The scent of fire, molten metal, and wisps of fireworks filled my senses. Before us stood Lord Shen's factory. The red pillars of light spear the darkness as the doors open, revealing the belly of this beast. The wolves push in carts full of the scraps of metal they've stolen from Gongmen city. My eyes dart to a small flash of light, as Mantis had found our solution in ending this place…

"Come on, let's go." I whisper.

"I can't feel my face…" Mantis jokes. Despite the ominous mood, he makes a joke. Thank you. My dread for this place of destruction is only matched by… Tia Lung. My body shakes the memories away, the task at hand must happen. Monkey and Crane gather along as many barrels of fireworks as they can and place them atop a cart as I begin my run, pushing the cart with all my strength.

I hear Mantis' battle cry as a glimmer of red fire settles in monkey's hand. Viper quickly slinks in along my shoulders, ready to move. In this hellish place, her cold scales feel refreshing against my skin.

I grunt as I make my final push. The cart rolls in, and the wolves inside suddenly change their expressions from careless to pleading. I finally get a true glimpse of the factory. The bamboo scaffolding rises high above my head, and Shen's fire seems to force a redness to drench every shadow. It is like walking into the maw of a hellhound.

"Here's your New Year's gift!" Monkey quips, goading on the wolves to frantically try and save themselves.

"Hope you like it, 'cause you can't return it!" Mantis jokes again, adding the final insult to injury. I dust my shoulder, as Monkey does the same. I feel a sense of relief as I turn away, away from the fire and brimstone this place seems to bleed, but inside I hear a voice. A scream. Po.

We all turn, "Po? What's he doing here?" My voice is first, but my mind races. No. Not here Po. Why did you not stay back with Master Ox and Croc? Why did you not listen and stay safe? I can feel fear and desperation flow upwards from my legs as my eyes refocus on the burning fireworks, barely noting that Po is facing Shen a few meters above us.

I hear Monkey scream, "Return it! Return it!" Before my legs freeze, I already move towards the barrels, my paws singe and burn against the fire. I cannot register the pain, but I can taste it in the air. I can smell Crane and Monkey's burnt flesh as they join my fruitful endeavor of saving Lord Shen's creation of Armageddon. The wolves soon surround us, but it is only wishful thinking on their part if they believe they are a threat. Seconds speed by as we easily toss aside these toothless pups. Their kung fu is sad. I can only hope the wolves do not fall to their doom in the molten pit Shen has created, but our task is too important to nitpick our attacks. I hear Po's battle cry, then cry of frustration and pain. Shen must have countered and hurt him.

I wish I could stop myself, but I feel the heat in my core travel to my fists. I can feel my fangs bare, my strength rise beyond my restrictions as I swiftly kick and toss every furry obstruction to my path.

Mantis calls out, "We got them, go!" I barely hear it over the anger bubbling in my soul, but enough to react. My legs part as I leap past the steps and kick two wolves away. Before I make another move to Po, there is a loud crunch. Suddenly, a monster of muscle and fur looms over me. Gorilla. He roars and raises his trunk sized arms over my head. I can not control the growl that grows in my throat as I side step his powerful, but clumsy, attack. My fists and kicks connect to his frame, but I can feel the rock of muscle underneath the fat and heavy covering of fur. Even if he did feel my blows, it is clear they are not enough to stop him. Po screams and his voice echoes in the distance. The heat spreads through me like the red that infects from this place.

I attack, striking and beating the wolves that try to intervene as I continue to counter and thwart the Gorilla from ending my battle. I hear Po's battle cry, sensations of victory spread through me as the echo of a retreating peacock call is made. Yes Po, if you are to fight, then win and end this nightmare. End the monster who took your past. I see the blur of white and black fur run past and quickly toppled by a pile of wolves.

"Po!" I call, hoping to get his attention, and bring him back to sanity, but I can see in his eyes a focus that I have not seen before. What must he feel to cause such pain? I feel a wave of dread, what if my Po is losing the battle within? I kick a nearby pup into the wolves holding him down and knock them off the scaffold. The scent of burnt flesh and fur attack my senses, but Po gets up and runs as if nothing had happened.

Pure muscle entraps me as the gorilla manages a hold on me, "Po, get away from him!" My voice nearly cracks. I must get to him; I need to save him from this place. The desperation and anger rush into my fists as I push aside the gorilla with all my might... but a belch of fire and a flash of a spiraling inferno cause Po to disappear.

I feel so heavy, so slow, so weak. My body moves beyond my strength, beyond my control as I hear my voice burst in desperation," No!"

Then it all falls back into the reddish hue that infests this place. The far wall is ripped apart with a hole the same size as my closest, dearest friend. Everything is silent, as if the universe itself holds its' breath. After a moment, I can hear the rain. A white flash allows thunder follow. The world spins in darkness and red. I feel no pain, but I feel something essential, something I was not aware of, break. I realize, at that moment, that all my experience and knowledge of pain cannot describe the sensation of losing something so dear.


	2. The Red Trial

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any character of such series, as it is all owned by Dreamworks and Paramount Pictures. Please watch the movies and television show to watch the original product, particularly the movies as they are very good.

I am simply writing a fun little what if spin. I hope you all enjoy what you read, and a special thank you to those who've already reviewed. I appreciate the support.

-The Odd Dreamer

The Red Trial

The world is spinning as I force my eyes open. Darkness and red heat glare at me… _Am I still at the factory? _I take a breath, but it is cut short by the tight chains around my body. I feel my arms fastened up above my head, and my friends chained at my sides. The haze finally slips away and a one-eyed wolf and a crazed albino peacock greet me.

The feathered monster steps closer to me, "Such sad sad faces… But now is a time only for joy." His beak curls in a grin, as if he truly believes he is granting us some kind of honor. He slips in closer to speak, and my skin crawls, "You are going to be apart of something beautiful."

My jaw clenches with such rage I can barely contain it. My lips curl, my fangs bare, and a growl emanates from the back of my throat. The white feathered thing just smiles at me with that unsettled look in his eyes.

He turns away to his wolves, "Once we reach the harbor, in front of all the world, you and your precious kung fu will die." He proclaims with a chuckle. With pride and malice drip from his vile being, he continues, "Then China will know to bow before me." I cannot help but notice how far gone he is as he speaks. He has complete faith in his hollow and fabricated victory against all of China.

"Set Sail!" He calls, and we are hoisted up suddenly. My arms burn at holding all the weight against my will, but I clench and focus to relieve the strain. My gaze searches as steadily as the pace Shen sets his fleet. We are on vessel in the middle of the ships, moving forward slowly, with cannons strapped to each boat. There are a vast amount of wolves, clearly the full tribe. Monkey is chained to my left, Crane to my right. I feel a squirm at my front, _definitely Viper_, and I notice the top of a small cage where Mantis must be. Shen's flames coat the city in red as his armada progresses like an unwavering infection.

I hear Mantis' voice sullenly groan, "Honestly, guys, I never thought I'd die like this. I always thought I'd meet a nice girl and settle down and… then she'd eat my head. So Sad." A joke wrapped in surrender. I felt like pitying him, but my own shame wells in my chest.

Monkey's voice rings, with courage, maybe false, but courage none the less, "We cannot give up hope. Po would want us to remain strong, hard-core… Right, Tigress?" I cannot even look at him. Po… the name alone forces my shame and pity to strengthen and overcome me. I cannot hide my weakness with my body strung up like a trophy. I try with all my might to hold back my tongue and my tears but it is a battle I know I will lose.

I barely hear the one eyed wolf speak over my ache, "Lord Shen, what about the bridge?" He asks. The red eyed creature speaks with apathy, "Nothing stands in my way… Fire!"

A flash of coiling red bursts and the bridge disintegrates in a blaze of splinters. The citizens of Gongmen city run for their lives, but a few unlucky joined the fate of the bridge. My shame, my pity are replaced by a hot blinding hatred. This despicable creature ended my brother in arms, innocent and peaceful citizens of this city, how dare I let myself fall into a pitiful despair!

The rage bubbles over in my core, my whole body shakes and pulls against my bonds, "You coward!" As quickly as my fury flashed over my senses, I see a ghost. Far above on the rooftops a shadow enters my line of sight. A round figure, like a… panda…

And the shadow scatters to the rooftop and fades away. It was nothing but aimless hope. I curse at myself, letting my emotions flare and cause hallucinations like some damsel in distress. I let my body go and hang like the memento Shen has turned me into. Misery and wrath mix and boil within me and I am unable to do anything about it. My inner core rips at itself at my failure and dishonor. And then I hear a spark of hope.

Viper's voice rings, "Look, it's Master Storming Ox! It's the Masters of Gongmen City!" My head rises as each body chained to me moves in unison towards the sight. Master Storming Ox, a mighty dark grey hulk with horns the size of morning stars. He plows through a group of wolves, and Master Croc, a short stout reptile with an actual morning star on his tail, leaps from the water. His legs split to knock aside two unwitting pups as he lands on the nearby boat. Even Master Boar, this dark brown ball of spiky fur and tusk with ornamental armor, makes an appearance. He leaps from a nearby window to topple over the recollecting mob like a ball knocking over sticks.

Mantis cheers with a newfound purpose, "I thought you all were still in Gongmen prison! What changed your mind?" Master Storming Ox simply smiles as he replies, "Your friend was very persuasive."

Off in the distance, I see Grand Master Oogway's staff. I hear the patter of his quick steps and limp. My heart warms, and the weight feels shifted. With a leap, Master Shifu defeats an entire boat of wolves, landing before us atop of his staff with his aged, yet powerful battle cry. A flash of his orange and green robe knock the few wolves left into the water. I could barely contain the joy as I bite my lip to conceal my smile.

I looked down at him as our eyes meet, "Master Shifu, I…" I cannot find the words. Even the great elation I feel with his presence is shadowed by my disgrace. He knows, though. He examines us, nods, and then smiles. For all his strength, he cannot hide his sorrow. His eyes speak to me more then his words, "It is good to see you are all unharmed. We must do what is right, and avenge our… our fallen."

His expression transforms. He no longer reveals the face of grieving parent, but that of the legendary, battle hardened warrior. He calls out, in his hoarse familiar tone, "Master Croc, help free the Five. Quickly, use their boats to block the way!" Master Croc follows through, using his mighty tail to toss a battle axe at us.

"Monkey!" I call. It is the only direction he needs. His tail swings and catches the weapon as I rock us back, using the momentum to shatter our bonds with the dull edge of the blade. I feel my feet touch the ground and my body exert all the turmoil pooled in my center. The wolves that tried to pounce were violently tossed back to the surrounding waters. We: Grand Master Shifu, The Furious Five, and the Masters of Gongmen Council, announced our intent. Vengeance.


	3. Sacrifice

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any character of such series, as it is all owned by Dreamworks and Paramount Pictures. Please watch the movies and television show to watch the original product, particularly the movies as they are very good.

A little New Years Gift for those who are reading it. I will be posting a bit more periodically, every week or two. I hope you all enjoy.

-The Odd Dreamer

Sacrifice

I was the first to move. I launch myself at the heavy back end of the nearby cannon, toppling it over the bow of the ship. My feet back flip me to the stern of the sinking vessel. As it flips over, I casually land on the archway; the upturned craft easily blocking the waterway.

Master Boar leaps from a boat's mast and crashes down in-between two boats like a cannon ball himself, causing them to collide with one another. A strong attempt, but not enough as the ships' sails intertwine and prevent further capsizing.

Master Shifu calls out, "Crane, now!" His experience and intelligence shows. He found the opportunity and capitalized just as I found it existed. Crane flies high in the sky and calls out, "Wings of Justice!" His odd battle cry follows through, but more importantly, his powerful burst of wind catches in the tangled sails. The boats ram into the already blocked canal, further destroying any attempt Shen has at escape.

I gaze down at the sight. With the ships overturned and blocking the way, every other ship crashes and fails to even begin the maiden voyage. My eyes find Shen in the back. His expression of shock is almost delicious. My hatred and rage burn my core, freed from my physical chains and bonds of self loathing. That creature, that took someone so precious from me, will pay on this night. _I will end this battle_.

I leap from my perch and back into the fray. The nine of us gather and swiftly defeat each wolf on our course. I bathe in the scent of fear as the pups begin to abandon the fight, scattering away while only the few who stand between us and Shen continue their meager stand. With each contact, the heat burns hotter, and a sinister satisfaction flows to my claws. I should not feel this way, but every step closer to the albino desecration brings me a pleasure I have never felt. _Is this the power that Tia Lung used against us? This rage?_

My senses return me, as fireworks explode behind us. We all soar in unison, but my claws and roar are aimed for only one. I am so close; I can hear his cowardly caw. _Is this the power that only the Dragon Warrior could defeat? Is it right for me to use this? Should I even have such power within me?_

His scream returns me to the present. His frightened squawk is mouth-watering, "Why aren't we firing?" His pup responds in a dull astonishment, "They're taking out our gunners, sir. They're getting too close!"

Another few wolves are tossed aside, my eyes meet his, and I can feel the panic in his voice, "Fire! Fire at them!" Again, his pup responds, and for once, the pup proves he is not as corrupt as his master, "But, sir, we'll kill our own!" _This is not right… I should not feel this way…_

My roar is invigorated by the fight. We are only a two ships from our goal, a few meters away from a lunging strike to end this battle permanently. His shameless order only speeds my movement, "I said fire at them! Fire!" For once, the pup shows true honor, as I barely hear him mutter, "No." The great Lord Shen, now about to face true justice crumples in fear and desperation. He kills his own man, perhaps the last pawn he has. _Po would not want me to use this wicked strength…_

We are not close enough as Shen flies back and readies his claw alongside the fuses of his oversized cannon. My eyes find Mantis and I know what to do.

"Mantis!" I call, extending my paw. He reacts before he realizes my plan. _Good._ He grabs me and launches me to the main cannon with all his might. The world slows down. I feel my rage focus my senses beyond what I thought was possible. _…Po… You died searching for your missing pieces. You died unfulfilled, lost, and alone. I will right that wrong, Po…_

I see Shen aim his cannon, his only defense, his last hope, to me, and at my family. I am but a few meters away from the mouth of his weapon. _...If there is a path in the land here after…Po…I will find you…I will not let you take those final steps into the land of our ancestors alone…You will not pass into the land of the Immortals without knowing how much you mean to all of us… to me…_

His claw flicks and the fuse burns brightly. The infernal hiss seems to go on and on. I can smell the chemicals inside the maw of this creation, I can see down its' throat and almost touch its' lips.

…_And I will meet you, as I am, as you know me… As only you know me… Not tainted by hatred, or rage… but redeemed by warmth, by friendship, and by family…When I find you…Po…I will thank you properly…_

The belch of fire begins. I can see the explosive travel through the iron dragon's jaws. Its' eyes flare with the blaze surging from its' belly. It dances at me, like the rain on a sunny afternoon. I extend my fists, using all my strength, every last once of what I am to block the destruction. …_I can stop the rain…_

There is a flash, a flare, and then white.

Nothing but white. _Am I alive?_ No, I can still feel. _Am I blind?_ My muddled vision does not help. I cannot comprehend the vast white I see. No, my vision is not obscured. This place is full of fog, and mist. _Where am I?_ I clumsily try to move forward, but my body does not react properly. I am not missing any limbs, and nothing seems broken or useless…_What is going on?_

Before I realize it, he stands before me. With his cane, his old crooked smile, and his impenetrable shell. Grand Master Oogway. I simply stare at him as he chuckles down at me. He offers me his hand, helping me stand. My shock barely wavers as he speaks.

"Ah, welcome Master Tigress, greatest pupil of my dear Shifu. Welcome, to the realm hereafter. Welcome, to the land of the dead."


End file.
